thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith White (HERI)
Faith White is the middle child of Hope White and Micheal White. She is a Dove Witch. She is also a healer for CT's crew. Bio Faith was born in Bostom to Hope and Micheal White on Dec. 21, 2004. She grown up a Dove Witch, a group of witches that can't use magic to hurm anyone. When she was seven, her father was kill in a car crash as her mother was pregnant with her little brother, Justice White. That day she lost her father, but she gain a little brother. When she was 12 years old she took a test that enter her into a premed program. While she learned a lot about being a doctor, she didn't get to learn how to be a normal teenage girl. When she was 19, a year after Mercy left the family, Faith got into a fight with her mother about the contract that is meant to keep the family safe. Faith wanted to end it. She felt that healing evil was evil in and of itself. Her Mother, Hope White, felt that there was no other way to keep them safe. A year later, she stopped talking to her older sister, Mercy, they too got into a fight over the contract the curse. At the end of all this, Faith was made the heir to the head of the family and she moved to Bostom to finishes up her schooling. Family Grandfather Before her mother moved to San Fran, Faith only met her grandfather a few times. He was always smiling and telling her the importion of doing the right thing over family. When her father died, they moved in with him and he help out when their mother was at work. He was a big factor in the choice Faith makes later on. It hit all of them really hard when he died. Faith was only 10. Mother Faith and her mother had butted head since Faith was very small. Faith had been gave by her father a strong idea of what right and wrong was, and healing demon who would just go out and hurt someone didn't fit it. So they fought. Their was only two things they didn't fight over was you need to protract the family and the call of being a doctor. Just Faith thought they could protract themself and her mother thought it was the contract was the only way to keep them safe. So when Faith got into PreMed eairly her mother pushed her in with full forse. With school taking her away for home, Faith grow out side what her mother wanted her to. And when it came down to it Faith broken away for her mother over what Faith felt was right. After years, Faith broken down and call her mother. After that, they started to talk again, but it wasn't like it was before the fight. And after her mother died to save Faith, Faith was face with the choice her mother made all those years ago and it didn't look as black and white. Father When her father was alive, Faith was a daddy's little girl. She loved him very much, He show her how to fish, and gave her frim believe of right and wrong. Even years after his death, Faith still missing him. Mercy Mercy and Faith hadn't got along since day one. Mercy always said Faith took her toys, and Faith always said Mercy was picking on her. The only one who could get them to stop was their father. So when he died, the fighting just got worse. Even when Faith had her first date, Mercy can and crashed it. And at the end of the night, Jim, her date, asked Mercy out for another date and left Faith with the check. Faith didn't speak to her for weak, but they worked it out in the end. Even after Mercy's fight with their mother and Faith's that followed, the girls stayed friends until one day Mercy show up and give over being heir. Many criel words were used and for two whole years the sisters didn't speak. Just When he was born, Faith made a promise to herself that she would keep him safe. And to this day she has been the best job she could. If you mess with her little brother, beware, because even though she can't cast a spell to hurt you she will fine some over way. Even when she wasn't talking to either her mother or sister she still talked to Just. Powers Faith White is a Dove witch. This means she has a few of the base powers of a whitelighter, orbing, healing, and secning. She is also an empath. But the two biggest things about Doves are they can heal demons, and they can't use magic to hurm anyone. In the Series Season One The first time you see her is in Raindrops which takes place in "Something in The Water." During which you see her broken down in a closet crying her eyes out. She talks to her mother and clams down. Later she is see talking to Vicki trying to help her go into the room to see her father. Next we see her is month later, she is visting her mother and brother, during which she find a box, fights two demons, and her mother is killed. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes Gallery 5 212201010557 21199.jpg|Tor, or Eli of Canaan, The whitelighter to start the Dove Line|link=Eli of Canaan (HERI)|linktext=Eli of Canaan Hope White.jpg|Hope White, Her mother|link=Hope White (HERI)|linktext=Hope White Just White.jpg|Justice "just" White, her brother|link=Just White (HERI)|linktext=Just White Mercy White.jpg|Mercy White, her Sister|link=Mercy White (HERI)|linktext=Mercy White Michael White.jpeg|Michael White, her father Faith White.jpg|herself Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Dove Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Whitelighter Characters Category:Phoenix Witch Characters Category:Characters Category:White Family Characters Category:CT's Crew Characters Category:Magical Characters